


Divide and Conquer

by adifferentshadeofgrey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Civil War, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adifferentshadeofgrey/pseuds/adifferentshadeofgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secrets revolving around the miraculouses begin to pour out as tensions become heated and all of Paris begins to suffer. Can Chat and Ladybug resolve their conflict before it's too late? Or will Hawk Moth have the last laugh? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divide and Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a multi chapter fic for this fandom yet, not to mention in general for years. We'll see how this goes.

"-Hello Ladybug." The man whom Tikki had once visited for healing now stood before Marinette with a patient look. 

The man wore a red Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts, something so unexpectedly casual for the "Guardian of the Kwamis" as Tikki had referred to him as. Marinette didn't miss the bracelet the man wore on his wrist either. After spending hours reading what she could in the book about the other kwamis, the blue haired girl recognized this piece as the turtle miraculous. 

"I am Master Fu and it's good to finally make your formal acquaintance. Why have you come here today?" The man asked in an amused voice. Taking in her expression, the man's eyes darted to the book clutched tightly to the girl's chest. "Where did you find this?" Amusement shifted to confusion and something akin to fear. 

Holding the tome out, Marinette began her story about the previous day, "My friend Adrien- Well I don't know if he really considers me a friend, he's more of a casual acquaintance I guess but-"

After an hour of rambling, Master Fu had taken in the girl's words and had already looked over the book once. "So Adrien Agreste, the model, has been sneaking this around?" The man mused over this information, not letting his emotions show. "Then I think it may be time to meet this young man face to face."

"What?! No!" Shrieked Marinette, "I mean, do we have to? If he knows I took this from him he might hate me forever- Or worse. He might think I'm a crazy stalker whose been following him for months and watching his every move before stealing this book from him." The gears were turning too quickly in Marinette's head for her to fully realize the full consequences of what this book could mean for the Agreste boy.

"Something tells me that your friend hasn't known about this book for very long. I think it's time that you may learn some new information as well. Things are changing and we may need to act sooner than I thought. Suit up, Marinette. This may get dangerous if my theory is correct."

* * *

 

Shortly after Marinette had transformed, she had escorted Master Fu on her back to the Agreste complex. From their spot in the trees, the two could spot Adrien outlined in his bed, lying down. "Maybe we should come back later," Marinette had begun saying, only to turn and find Master Fu already gone. For as old as he was, the man was extremely spritely, already having crawled out of the tree, ran across the lawn, and had started his ascent up the house wall to Adrien's bedroom windows. Growling under her breath, Ladybug pulled her yoyo out and latched on at the right spot across the landing before swinging to the ledge. Once she had perched, Master Fu had almost reached his destination as well. With a swift motion, the girl pushed the window open and pulled the old man in the rest of the way. 

The room was quiet and just as grand as Marinette remembered from her last visit here during the fight with Volpina. A black dot darted out of the bathroom humming in a content manner with a large white piece of what looked like cheese in tow. When the creature had spotted the duo lurking in the room, the orb screeched before disappearing underneath Adrien's pillow. The blonde boy startled awake and jumped up when he noticed his Ladybug and her friend standing  by his sofa.

Marinette was confused by the black orb she had seen up until the man stepped forward and spoke the words Marinette had been dreading since she had discovered the book. "Chat Noir. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Adrien looked confused for a split second before realization donned on him. "You're the old man I helped aren't you? I've always wondered if you had something to do with Plagg. That's how it always happens in the comics at least. Did you know, M'lady?" Adrien turned to face his to find a shocked spotted girl. "I suppose not."

Every part of Marinette was exploding in terror and relief and anxiety and anger at the situation. Sure the boy that constantly claimed he was in love with her was none other than Adrien Agreste, but this also was bad because she was Marinette the dumb and clumsy. She hadn't wanted to know Chat's secret identity and now she had no way to go back. Had she known that this was the point of the visit, she wouldn't have come. Now she was stuck here and was most likely about to be outted to her classmate by some crazy old lune and- did he mention helping this man?

Marinette's thoughts began to wander to that first akuma attack all those years ago. A vision of a man crossing the street flashed across the girl's eyes as he narrowly missed being flattened by a car. 

"T-That was you. Outside the bakery. You were there too, weren't you?"

The man smiled softly. "I will answer all your questions, I promise. But please, we must discuss something much more important first. Adrien. Where did you get this book?" 

Everyone in the room turned to face the boy who had suddenly felt very red. 

"Plagg, my kwami," Adrien turned to Ladybug briefly, "We found a hidden safe in my dad's office. It was there. Along with a couple other things. When did you- Why do you have it now?"

The man shifted his gaze to Ladybug who suddenly turned as vibrantly red as her suit, "Well, ah- You see it started as- Well- Long story short Lila stole this from your bag and I stole it from you."

"We need to have a look in that safe before anything else goes missing." Master Fu called as he made his way to the door.

* * *

 

The duo trailed behind Master Fu as he expertly navigated the mansion- It was almost as if he'd been here before. Adrien had tried protesting this excursion in fear of being found out by his even more terrifying father. His fury would be worse than that of Hawk Moth's. Yet the old man was on a mission and wasn't about to stop for any reason. 

Once the three had arrived at the portrait of Adrien's mother, a chill swept across the room. With quick motions, Master Fu and his small green kwami whom had now shown himself opened the safe. Everything was as it was left before the blonde had snatched the book. Well almost everything. The cold had returned as the sun was setting casting long shadows in the room. Marinette watched as Master Fu swung around in a fighting stance only for her to follow in suit. 

Hidden in shadows, a figure leaned against a banner in the room. 

Master Fu relaxed slightly, returning to his normal stance, however Marinette could still feel the tension rolling off the man in waves. "Gabriel. It is good to see you again. And in suit nonetheless."

The shadows melted away as the figure stepped forward to reveal a tall masked figure in a teal, gold, and blue suit. "I told you never to bother me or my family again. But here you are, and now you've got my son involved. You don't have any boundaries do you, Fu? You expect everyone to lay their life down at your feet but I will no longer let my family suffer at your expense."

A silence fell on the room as things began clicking into place. Adrien's face was dark in something unreadable. 

"Gabriel, I don't know what you're planning, but holding these feelings in- It's dangerous. Emilie is gone and you can't change that. But if you're working with-"

"Don't mention his name. Ever." Gabriel's tone became very dangerous. "I would never work for him. And I definitely don't believe in what he's doing."

The air began to crackle as silence settled on the group. 

"When was the last time you wore this suit, Gabriel?" 

The eyes under the masked flashed in anger and pain. "You know exactly when."

"Maybe it is best if Roxxi comes back home. She has suffered enough don't you think? Your energy is not exactly great for her either. You know what happened last time someone lost control."

"No! She is the only thing I have left of her. You're not taking her away from me too."

The air shifted as Adrien began stinging the conversation together. "She was a miraculous holder wasn't she?" Flashes of news clippings from Adrien's childhood piled up as he remembered pictures of a woman in purple guarding the city. "She was the original Papillon. Wasn't she?"

"You've already dragged my son too far into this. It's time you leave us alone. For good." Gabriel ignored the boy.

"It's too late for that and you know it Gabriel. You're a smart man. I know you're not blind. After all your son is so much like the old you. The one who cared about Paris."

"Stop it! Both of you!" Ladybug piped up for the first time startling the pair. Marinette didn't even realize she had said the words until they were out of her mouth. Yet she was shaking from anger. She had watched Adrien's face morph into one of pain and it had triggered a white flash so hot that anyone who crossed her right now would have serious hell to pay. "Whatever happened before already happened. We can't change that. But right now, there is a man who is attacking Paris with one of the miraculouses. I'm guessing that something similar happened before but this time we can stop anything bad from happening. Whether or not you two like it, the fight is happening and Hawk Moth has something up his sleeve, I'm sure of it. So either you can lift your pride and help or you can sit and cower away from the fight. Either way, you have a decision to make. Mr. Agreste, I understand that you're hurt but if you're not going to fight anymore then give your miraculous up. There are others out there who have the courage you lack. This war is far from over and you can either have a hand in it, or get out of the way. I for one have had enough of this pointless banter for the night."

The three men looked on in shock as the girl stormed out of the room and out to the courtyard. Everything was too much for Marinette and she just needed time to think. Swinging herself into the Parisian air, Marinette missed the sight of Adrien trailing his partner out the door from behind. That conversation would play on repeat in the heads of the two kids for the next month. Their every move would bring the question up of did they really have the courage or should they take their hand out. 

Back in the mansion, Gabriel would think long and hard about the events that had transpired with his wife and the conversation Ladybug had had with him. Master Fu gave Gabriel the ultimatum to either work with the duo or he'd be considered an enemy. 

If Hawk Moth could only see his superheroes now he'd laugh at their vulnerability. If things didn't change, he'd have no trouble taking them down very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story make sure to comment and share! If you'd like to follow my tumblr I have one dedicated to miraculous solely (princealimiraculoushe.tumblr.com) as well as my personal (adifferentshadeofgrey.tumblr.com). Feedback is what drives my motivation so please don't hesitate to comment. This first chapter is kind of short but it's just establishing a few things that need to be established before anything else can happen.


End file.
